shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Etsuya Eizan/Relationships
}} Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: 92nd Generation Sōma Yukihira Sōma has been one of Etsuya's rivals ever since Sōma stopped the rise of Mozuya's Tokyo branch, a consultee karaage store of Etsuya. He appears to deeply hate Sōma for doing this, that he sent Subaru Mimasaka to get rid of him from Tōtsuki. In fact, his hatred is so deep that he took delight in delivering the message of shutting the Polar Star Dormitory himself to Sōma. He even tried to make Sōma, in more than one occasion, submit to his will through rigging the Shokugeki and evicting the Polar Star Dorm students much earlier than what was originally planned. When all these attempts failed, he personally soon made it his mission to crush Sōma through his cooking. After losing his Shokugeki against Sōma, Etsuya psychologically broke down from the shock, and he would always reminisce about the duel. Etsuya vows to pay him back for the embarrassment he caused for him. It's possible that he has gotten over his loss as he continues his 3rd year as a member of the Elite Ten. Subaru Mimasaka Subaru used to be one of Etsuya's underlings. Etsuya approached him after noticing his ability, Perfect Trace, and offered him the opportunity to run rampant throughout the school if Subaru worked under him. Takumi Aldini During their match during the 3rd bout of the Régiment de Cuisine, Etsuya continually taunted Takumi over how he manipulated the scenes that led to his defeat by Subaru. He even went so far as to say that Takumi lacks the flexibility and discretion to pull through difficult hurdles and his mezzaluna wouldn't have been lost had it been Sōma in his place during that match. However, to Etsuya's horror, Takumi accurately predicted all of Etsuya's tactics in order to supplement his own dish, leading to another humiliating loss with the Elite Ten member fuming in rage. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Elite Ten Council Satoshi Isshiki Satoshi is a fellow member of the Elite Ten Council who once held the 7th seat. After his dismissal by Azami, Etsuya replaced Satoshi as the new 7th Seat instead. Despite grudgingly acknowledging Satoshi's talent, Etsuya bitterly remarked that he would be able to make money grow on trees if it was not for him going against Central and not using his skills properly. Terunori Kuga Terunori is a fellow member of the Elite Ten Council who holds the 8th seat. Etsuya generally dislikes Terunori and thinks he is annoying. It is shown that they argue a lot and are almost polar opposites. Momo Akanegakubo Momo was the 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council prior to the Régiment de Cuisine. While Etsuya seems annoyed by her childish behavior, he seems to both respect/fear her. Rindō Kobayashi Rindō is shown to be on friendly terms with Etsuya (though she is friendly with everybody else as well). She likes correcting him on not calling her "senpai". Etsuya does have some sort of respect/fear of her. Nene Kinokuni Nene is Etsuya's fellow Elite Ten member. Others Kinu Nakamozu The owner of Mozuya and also one of Etsuya's clients. Category:Relationships